La Cita Doble
by MrRayney
Summary: Robin quiere pedirle a Starfire que vaya a una cita con él, el único problema es que Robin se pone muy nervioso cuando esta a solas con la princesa alienigena. Así que decide pedirle ayuda a dos de sus amigos que al parecer con el paso del tiempo se han distanciado...¿Que podría salir mal?
1. El acuerdo

_**The Double Date**_

_**Escrito por beautifulpurpleflame**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Bueno debo aclarar que esta es la traducción más corta que haré, pues consta de cinco capítulos, además quería complacer tanto a los RobStar como a los BBRae, siento que esta historia les gustara, así que disfrútenla.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

_**La cita doble**_

_**Capítulo 1: El acuerdo**_

Raven estaba leyendo en la esquina del sofá; Su capucha cubría su rostro y casualmente tenía las piernas cruzadas. En el otro extremo del sofá se encontraba Chico Bestia cambiando y cambiando entre los muchos canales de televisión; su brazo yacía encima del respaldo del sofá. Ella estaba un poco molesta por la incapacidad de su compañero de encontrar un canal fijo. Mientras que Chico Bestia casi ni se daba cuenta que Raven estaba también allí sentada.

Cyborg se había ido con los Titanes del Oriente para poder arreglar su sistema informático que había sufrido un desperfecto. Sin su amigo robótico, Chico Bestia realmente no tenía persona alguna con la cual poder salir…o por lo menos tolerarlo. Robin se encontraba demasiado ocupado pasando tiempo con Starfire, por lo que eso significaba que la única persona que quedaba en su lista era Raven. Pero él sabía muy bien que ella no iba a pasar el rato con él. Al menos tenía la suerte de que este sentado con él en el mismo sofá. Afortunado en el sentido de que no lo encontraba demasiado molesto que tuviera que lanzarlo por la ventana.

Las puertas de la sala común se abrieron, permitiéndoles la entrada a Starfire y Robin. Starfire se encontraba riendo de algo que Robin le había comentado, aunque los odios de Chico Bestia eran sensibles no había podido escuchar lo que había dicho su líder. Robin tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro; Le encantaba ver a Starfire feliz. Esto más bien significaba que amaba a Starfire todo el tiempo.

— ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! ¡Debo de alimentar a Sedita!— Exclamo la princesa y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Tan pronto como Starfire salió por la puerta, Robin corrió hacia sus amigos con una rapidez que haría sentir a Flash orgulloso.

—Chico Bestia, Raven, necesito de su ayuda— Dijo Robin rápidamente bloqueándole la vista a Chico Bestia.

Pero el joven mutante seguía cambiándole a los canales, a pesar de que no podía ver nada debido a que tenía a Robin justo enfrente.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto Chico Bestia perezosamente.

Solo de estar al lado de Raven era como si le drenara toda su energía del cien por ciento a un diez por ciento.

—Muy bien, tengo muchas ganas de pedirle a Starfire que venga a una cita conmigo — Revelo Robin vacilantemente.

—Ya era hora— Respondió Raven sin despegar la vista de su libro.

—Simplemente pídeselo— Dijo Chico Bestia —Puedo decirte sin temor a equivocarme, que ella no te rechazara—

—Ese no es el problema— Dijo Robin frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es?— Pregunto Raven, quien lo único que quería era poder leer tranquilamente como hace unos minutos.

—Yo…yo me pongo demasiado nervioso a su alrededor — Dijo el chico maravilla un poco avergonzado —Yo no creo poder durar toda una noche con ella a solas—

—Pues es posible que desees solucionar ese pequeño problema antes de poder invitarla a salir— Sugirió Chico Bestia.

—Bueno…esperaba que ustedes dos me pudieran ayudar—

—Si, como Chico Bestia que te puede enseñar cómo no actuar estúpido con las chicas— Respondió Raven sarcásticamente— Y yo no te seria de mucha ayuda—

—Por separado tal vez, pero juntos podrían ser capaces de ayudarme— Sugirió Robin.

Esto hizo que finalmente Raven levantara la vista de su libro y Chico Bestia dejara el control remoto a un lado.

—Robin ¿De que estas hablando?— Pregunto Raven bastante confundida.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos, no se…hacer una cita doble— Sugirió de nuevo Robin tratando de mantener una sonrisa de esperanza…aunque lo único que eso hacia es que se viera como un estúpido.

Chico Bestia y Raven se le quedaron mirando por unos segundos.

—Así que… ¿Quieres que alguno de nosotros tenga una cita para ir con ustedes?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

—Bueno…más bien esperaba que ustedes dos podrían ir juntos— Respondió Robin algo nervioso.

Chico Bestia y Raven se miraron uno al otro, como si telepáticamente estuvieran hablando miraron a Robin de nuevo.

— ¡Eso no va a pasar!— Respondieron al unísono.

Entonces Raven cerro su libro, Chico Bestia apago el televisor, acto seguido se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a salir de la sala común.

—No es como si realmente fueran a una cita— Señalo Robin mientras rápidamente los seguía —No es más que un poco de apoyo moral—

—Robin, puede que tu sepas que realmente no estamos en una cita, pero Starfire no lo hará —Señalo Chico Bestia —Y entonces ella le dirá todo a Cyborg cuando regresemos ¿Tienes idea de lo que Cyborg podría hacer con esa información en mi contra?—

—Por no mencionar el hecho de que otras personas podrán vernos y al día siguiente estaríamos en la primera plana de los periódicos de toda la ciudad—

—No se preocupen por eso, reservare lugares especiales para que nadie nos vea — Respondió Robin rápidamente— ¿Por favor? Es solo por una noche. Solo necesito algo de tiempo de calidad con Star para que entienda que no soy el serio y aburrido líder que todos piensan que soy—

—Realmente pareces tener un grave problema con todo esto— Comento Raven.

—Pero ¿Por qué tenemos que ser yo y Raven?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

—Porque son las únicas personas que quedan en la Torre— Respondió Robin con total naturalidad —Y porque ustedes dos son mis amigos y los amigos se hacen favores unos a los otros—

—Robin, toda amistad tiene sus límites— Respondió Raven, dicho esto los dos se dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la salida.

Robin no quería llegar a este punto, pero era hora de utilizar su arma secreta…sinceramente estaba en una situación completamente desesperada y necesitaba la ayuda de esos dos.

— ¡No hay entrenamiento para ustedes dos por dos semanas!— Grito Robin.

Los dos adolescentes al escuchar esto, se detuvieron bruscamente y se dieron la vuelta.

— ¿No hay entrenamiento…?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

—¿..Por dos semanas?— Termino Raven.

—Así es— Respondió Robin con los brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa —Ayúdenme en esto y ustedes no tendrán que entrenar durante quince días—

Ahora toda la situación se estaba volviendo interesante. ¿No hay entrenamiento? Esa fue una de las mejores palabras que podrían escuchar. ¡Y eran dos semanas enteras! Ahora ¿Qué pasaría si no aceptaban esta oferta? ¿El entrenamiento seria el doble de intenso? ¡Demonios Robin! Él los tenía acorralados. Los dos Titanes se miraron fijamente uno al otro como si de nuevo tuvieran una plática telepática y finalmente suspiraron.

—Muy bien— Respondió Raven.

—Pero nos la debes, Robin — Dijo Chico Bestia— Pero si Cyborg se entera de esto, le diremos a Star la verdad—

—Hecho— Respondió Raven y los tres titanes se estrecharon la mano.

En ese mismo momento las puertas de la sala se abrieron y los tres adolescentes vieron entrar a Starfire.

—Sedita ha sido alimentado— Conto Starfire muy contenta de sí misma — Y ahora que está durmiendo ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? ¿Podríamos salir a fuera, tal vez?—

—En realidad Starfire, tengo algo que decirte— Dijo Robin completamente nervioso —Bueno, no decírtelo, más bien pedírtelo—

— ¿Qué ocurre, Robin?— Pregunto Starfire algo confundida.

—Uh… ¿Te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo?— Pregunto Robin aún más nervioso y comenzando a sudar.

—Oh Robin ¡Claro que me encantaría ir a una cita contigo!— Exclamo Starfire alegremente mientras le daba un abrazo al chico maravilla.

—Bueno…no solo vamos a ser nosotros dos— Dijo Robin rápidamente. Starfire lo soltó y le dio una mirada burlona —Chico Bestia y Raven también vienen con nosotros—

—Así que… ¿Ellos dos van a venir con nosotros a una cita? —Pregunto Star quien ahora estaba completamente confundida.

—No, vamos a tener una cita doble— Explico Robin.

— ¡Oh! Las llamadas citas doble— Respondió Starfire aplaudiendo —He leído sobre ellas en las revistas ¿Cómo es que las llamas Raven? ¿Revistas para descerebrados que no entienden la belleza interior?—

Fue entonces cuando repentinamente Starfire se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

— ¡Chico Bestia y Raven! ¡Ustedes dos también van a participar en esto de las citas!—

— ¡No!— Respondieron al mismo tiempo, pero se dieron cuenta de la mirada de Robin y si las miradas mataran…preferirían estar atrapados con Slade.

—Uh…solo vamos a salir por una noche— Respondió rápidamente Chico Bestia tratando de sonar lo más honesto posible —Solo…para intentarlo—

— ¡Que maravilloso! —Respondió Starf haciendo algunos piruetas en el aire — ¿Cuándo vamos a participar en esta cita doble, Robin?—

—Estaba pensando que mañana en la noche— Respondió Robin.

— ¡Glorioso!— Exclamo Starfire —Iré al centro comercial para encontrar la ropa adecuada ¡Raven, tienes que venir conmigo!—

— ¿Por qué?— Pregunto Raven.

—De esa forma encontraremos algo agradable para ponernos en nuestra cita doble— Explico Starfire.

— ¿Me disculpas un momento?— Pregunto Raven con calma.

—Uh…seguro— Dijo Starfire.

—Gracias— Respondió Raven quien agarro el brazo de Robin, lo apretó con fuerza y se lo llevo al rincón.

—Yo no accedí a hacer algo como esto— Dijo Raven bastante enojada mientras rechinaba sus dientes.

—Tienes que hacerlo —Respondió Robin —Es parte de la cita—

— ¡Pero es una cita falsa!— Exclamo Raven entre dientes.

—No obstante, sigue siendo una cita— Respondió Robin esta vez con su tono de líder.

—No hay trato, cerebro de pájaro — Gruño Raven, caminando hacia los otros para decir la verdad. Sin embargo Robin la agarro rápidamente del brazo y la jalo hacia él.

—Está bien, les daré tres semanas— Respondió Robin suspirando por lo patético que se estaba viendo.

Raven pensó sobre la nueva oferta por un momento. Finalmente suspiro algo molesta.

—Está bien, pero si es un maldito vestido, estas muerto— Respondió Raven mostrándole sus cuatro ojos demoniacos.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió donde estaban Starfire y Chico Bestia.

—Está bien, Starfire, vámonos—

Starfire grito de felicidad, tomo a Raven del hombro y literalmente la arrastro por toda la torre hasta la salida. Esto dejo a Chico Bestia y a Robin solos en la habitación.

—Así que…supongo que tengo que ir con algo que no es mi uniforme ¿Verdad?

—Sí, así es— Respondió Robin.

—Esto no es bueno— Dijo Chico Bestia negando con la cabeza —Te das cuenta de que lo único que has hecho es arriesgar mi vida ¿Verdad?—

—Sí, lo sé bien— Respondió Robin de nuevo.

—Esperemos que Starfire le compre algo que no la vuelva loca —Comento Chico Bestia sentándose de nuevo en el sofá —Así que ¿Raven y yo tenemos que actuar como si nos quisiéramos uno al otro?...Si logramos sobrevivir a esa noche deberían darnos un premio Oscar o algo así—

—Solo sean ustedes y todo saldrá bien— Sugirió Robin.

— ¿Ser nosotros?— Pregunto Chico Bestia —Robin ese es el problema ¡Raven me odia por completo! Realmente no sé porque accedí a todo esto, ahora Raven y yo jamás podremos ser amigos—

—Chico Bestia, tú y Raven son amigos— Respondió Robin.

—Eso no es verdad— Comento Chico Bestia —La única razón por la que Raven aún no me ha matado, es porque estamos en el mismo equipo—

—Eso no es cierto— Respondió Robin soltando una pequeña carcajada.

—Así es como ella me lo dijo— Dijo Chico Bestia seriamente.

—Oh— Fue lo único que dijo Robin. Ahora comenzó a preguntarse si pedirles a Chico Bestia y Raven participar en todo esto fue una buena idea. Es verdad, en realidad ellos dos nunca se llevaban bien, pero últimamente Raven parecía ser más violenta con él, pero Robin jamás pensó que Raven llegaría al punto de decir palabras como esas —Bueno, no tienes de que preocuparte, Raven tendrá que comportarse mañana por la noche—

—Supongo— Susurro Chico Bestia quien volvió a prender la televisión y comenzó a cambiar los canales de nuevo — Solo desearía que esto no fuera tan terrible para mí. Quiero decir, sé que ella no puede expresar sus emociones o lo que sea, pero ¿Por qué ella tiene que ser tan mala conmigo sin que sus poderes se salgan de control? Juro que ella hace todo eso a propósito—

—Chico Bestia, Raven no está haciéndolo a propósito— Respondió Robin — Simplemente son dos personas demasiado diferentes para poder llevarse bien, Además, tienes que admitirlo, la molestas muchos—

— ¿Molestarla? Todo lo que trataba de hacer era que sonriera o por lo menos riera un poco —Respondió Chico Bestia a la defensiva. Odiaba cuando alguien le decía que era molesto o irritante. Él no se veía a si mismo de esa manera —Yo lo único que trataba era ser amable con ella, pero todo lo que obtenía era ser lanzado por la ventana, una y otra vez—

—Realmente no sé qué decirte— Dijo Robin ya cansado de la conversación, dicho esto salió de la sala común.

Chico Bestia suspiro y continúo navegando a través de los canales. Unas horas más tarde, Starfire y Raven regresaron con varias bolsas llenas de ropa. Raven parecía que en algún momento explotaría y también se veía completamente exhausta. Chico Bestia supuso que Starfire la había agotado completamente. Starfire comenzó a platicar con Robin y Raven parecía que en algún momento iba a perder el control de sí misma. Finalmente logró escapar de Starfire y se dirigió a su santuario que era su habitación.

* * *

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Quisiera saber sus opiniones pues tanto yo como la autora se los agradeceríamos, además para los que me conocen ya lo saben, pero para los nuevos que me leen, no pienso continuar esto si no hay comentarios, ya saben que los comentarios es de la única manera que sé que están leyendo esto y ¿Qué caso tiene continuar algo que no está leyendo la gente?


	2. La cena

Sinceramente no tengo idea de porque me tomo tanto tiempo continuar esta historia, realmente lo siento. Espero que les guste el capítulo…ya solo faltan otros tres capítulos para darle fin.

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes y la historia no me pertenecen, solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español._**

* * *

**_La Cita Doble_**

**_Capítulo 2: La cena _**

Robin se veía nervioso…Él realmente parecía estar nervioso. Él estaba vestido con un par de pantalones negros y una camisa roja abotonada. Movía su pie con nerviosismo y se frotaba las manos en un intento por calmarse. Chico Bestia encontraría la actitud de su líder hilarante y hasta se burlaría de él…si no fuera porque estaba completamente aterrorizado por la noche que tenía por delante. El changeling estaba vistiendo un par de pantalones color caqui, una playera blanca y una chamarra roja abierta. Chico Bestia estaba apoyado contra la pared mientras miraba a Robin quien no podía quedarse quieto.

—Viejo, relájate—dijo Chico Bestia rompiendo el silencio — ¿Por qué demonios es que estas tan nervioso?

—No lo sé—respondió Robin —Así es como soy.

La puerta de la sala de estar se abrió y entraron las dos chicas. Starfire estaba vestida con una falda de color rosa y una blusa blanca. Para los ojos de Robin, era como si la princesa brillara mientras flotaba sobre el piso. Raven en cambio bajo las escaleras caminando completamente avergonzada. Vestía con un par de pantalones vaqueros y una blusa negra acompañado de un color azul oscuro bordado alrededor del cuello y los brazos.

— ¿Cómo me veo?—pregunto Starfire girando sobre si misma frente a Robin.

—Hermosa—respondió Robin con una sonrisa. Acto seguido miro a Chico Bestia y le hizo una seña para que le dijera algo a Raven. Al principio Chico Bestia se negó pues no estaba seguro de que decirle y sinceramente no quería morir, finalmente se le ocurrió algo.

— ¡Oh! Um…Te vez bien—felicito Chico Bestia a Raven con el tono de voz menos convincente con el cual podía hablar.

—Gracias—respondió Raven con un tono similar.

—Muy bien, es hora de irnos ¡Vamos, dense prisa!—exclamo una muy emocionada Starfire quien agarro a Robin de la mano y lo arrastro hacia el garaje para que pudieran irse.

Robin seria quien conduciría y a su lado Starfire estaría sentada. Eso dejo a Raven y Chico Bestia en la parte trasera, cada uno mirando su propia ventana y estando lo más lejos posible uno del otro. Robin tendría que recordarles varias veces de que se suponía que tenían que fingir que estaban divirtiéndose como una pareja.

Starfire tenía envuelto en un abrazo el brazo de Robin, esto mientras esperaban a que su mesa estuviera lista. Él chico maravilla tenía una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco más cómodo al lado de ella. Starfire igualmente estaba sonriendo…eso hasta que vio a Chico Bestia y Raven lo más lejos uno del otro, y evitando el contacto visual.

—No creo que Chico Bestia y Raven estén disfrutando de este tiempo juntos, Robin—comento Starfire en voz baja.

Robin entonces observo a sus dos amigos y frunció el ceño.

—Oye, Star ¿Por qué no vas y le hechas un vistazo a esas langostas de por allá?—pregunto Robin mientras señalaba una enorme pecera llena de langostas. Robin sonrió cuando Starfire simplemente asintió y se fue. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a Raven y Chico Bestia — ¿Podrían ustedes dos dejar de actuar como si este fuera el peor día de sus vidas?—

—Estamos aquí como tu deseabas ¿Qué más quieres de nosotros?—pregunto Raven.

—Estamos en una cita—respondió Robin — ¡Así que actúen como es debido!—

Rápidamente Robin se calmó cuando Starfire regreso.

—Así que… ¿Qué piensas de ellos?— Pregunto Robin.

—Son muy lindos—respondió Starfire con una sonrisa —Pero ¿Podrían explicarme porque están aquí? ¿Son alguna clase de decoración?—

—Están en el corredor de la muerte—respondió Chico Bestia con simpleza.

— ¿Qué clase de delito cometieron para recibir tan terrible castigo?—pregunto Starfire tan inocente como siempre.

—Nada, simplemente serán hervidos en una olla, servidos con limón y mantequilla para los clientes—respondió Raven con total indiferencia.

Starfire jadeo y miro a Robin completamente entristecida.

— ¿Son para comer? ¡Pero ellos son tan lindos! ¡Ellos no merecen morir de esa manera!—exclamo Starfire con tristeza.

—Estoy contigo—dijo Chico Bestia cruzándose de brazos.

Justo en ese momento una de las meseras se acercó a ellos y les informo que su mesa ya estaba lista.

Robin tomo la silla de Starfire y la ayudo a sentarse como todo un caballero, para luego tomar asiento él mismo. Chico Bestia se dio un sentón en su silla y comenzó a revisar el menú en busca de algo bueno para comer. Raven simplemente se puso de pie junto a la silla del mutante y lo miro fijamente, cuando él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia, Raven se aclaró la garganta y finalmente consiguió la atención de su "cita".

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Chico Bestia claramente confundido.

Raven le hizo una seña con los ojos a la silla desocupada. Chico Bestia miro la silla y luego a Raven, finalmente descubrió lo que la empática quería decirle. Suspiro con algo de frustración y se levantó. Se acercó a la silla de Raven y la jalo para que la hechicera pudiera sentarse, cuando lo hizo empujo la silla hacia la mesa. Acto seguido, se volvió a sentar y comenzó a revisar de nuevo el menú.

Robin los habría matado si Starfire no hubiera estado allí. Ellos no estaban haciendo lo que les había ordenado en absoluto. Justo en ese momento, Starfire echó un vistazo al tanque de langosta y vio como un chef sacaba varias de ellas.

—Estaré de regreso en un momento—dijo nerviosa la princesa y se alejó rápidamente.

Mientras Starfire comenzó a discutir con el chef sobre el destino de esas adorables langostas, Robin aprovecho esta oportunidad para regañar a sus compañeros de equipo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!—pregunto Robin acercándose al par.

— ¿Qué?—preguntaron ambos molestos.

—Todo lo que tienen que hacer esta noche es llevarse bien y fingir que se gustan uno al otro— explico Robin completamente enojado— ¿Es realmente tan difícil?

—Si—dijeron al unísono.

Robín suspiro mientras trataba de mantener el control y no ponerse histérico.

—Escuchen—murmuro el chico maravilla pasando sus dedos por su cabello bien peinado—Solo actúen como si no se odiaran entre si ¿Esta bien? No estoy pidiéndoles que se tomen de la mano, solamente…sean agradables.

—No nos odiamos el uno al otro—señalo Raven.

— ¡Claro y mi nombre es Ricardo Tapia!—dijo Robin tratando de mantener su tono de voz bajo para no llamar la atención de las otras personas del restaurante. Cuando vio que Starfire estaba regresando a la mesa, se acomodó su camisa— ¡Recuerden, sean agradables!

— ¡He salvado a las langostas, amigos míos!— anuncio Starfire felizmente.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?—pregunto Robin con una sonrisa.

Ella les mostro el interior de su bolso rosa, el cual tenía a varias langostas agitándose.

— ¡Las compre todas!

Robin casi se atraganto con su propia saliva al escuchar eso.

—Uh… ¿Cuántas son?

—Fueron nueve en total— respondió Starfire sin ningún problema. Robin repentinamente supo que esta sería una cena muy cara.

—Oh ¿Quieres que te ayude?— pregunto Chico Bestia burlonamente mientras revisaba sus bolsillos— ¡Al parecer olvide mi billetera! Lo siento, amigo. Pero supongo que tendrás que pagar con un cheque.

El changeling no pudo evitar sonreírle a su líder, quien le dio una agradable mirada de muerte. En ese momento Raven recordó que tenía que actuar de forma…agradable.

—Ja, ja, buena esa— dijo ella tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

Chico Bestia la miro sorprendido, al igual que Robin y Starfire. De repente se sentía muy estúpida y se tapó la cara con la mano.

—Uh…gracias…Rae—dijo Chico Bestia dándose cuenta de que estaba actuando.

Raven estuvo a punto de gritarle por llamarla Rae, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Ella le dedico una forzada sonrisa y luego se cubrió el rostro con el menú.

Robin observo a Starfire quien sonreía emocionada. Ella se inclinó hacia su novio y le susurro:

—Creo que están comenzando a tener un buen rato. Tal vez ellos tienen bajo el nivel de azúcar en la sangre, he leído que los humanos pueden llegar a ser… ¿Cuál es la palabra?... ¿Desagradables?

Robin tan solo le sonrió y comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor.

Mientras disfrutaban la cena las cosas parecían haberse calmado. Robin y Starfire se estaban mirando uno al otro mientras comían, sonrojándose, riendo y sonriendo conforme pasaba la noche. Chico Bestia y Raven tan solo comían sus comidas, cada uno deseando que esta noche ya llegara a su fin.

—Discúlpenme, pero necesito usar el cuarto para chicas— anuncio Starfire cortésmente mientras se ponía de pie.

—Sí, yo también— dijo Raven. La hechicera hace tiempo que quería ir, pero sabía que si intentaba salir Robin pensaría que estaba tratando de escapar y probablemente dándole fin al trato. Los chicos observaron como las dos se alejaban y ambos suspiraron de alivio cuando ya no estaban a la vista.

—Bueno, creo que las cosas van bien por ahora— murmuro Chico Bestia.

—Mientras ustedes dejen de pelear todo irá bien— menciono Robin— ¿En serio, qué pasa con ustedes dos? Quiero decir…sé que no se llevan bien, pero últimamente ya se volvió algo molesto.

—Hey, yo no soy el del problema— respondió Chico Bestia a la defensiva mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco.

—Yo nunca dije eso— contesto Robin con simpleza.

—Como sea, viejo— dijo Chico Bestia—Tal vez deberías preguntarle.

—De todos modos…—dijo Robin quien tan solo suspiro y sacudió la cabeza— Solo mantengan la farsa por una o dos horas más y todo habrá terminado.

— ¿Una o dos horas?— pregunto el titán verde sorprendido—¡Pero ya casi hemos terminado de comer!

—Chico Bestia, esto es una verdadera cita— explico el chico maravilla—No solo vamos a cenar.

—Tienes que estar bromeando— gruño el changeling bastante molesto.

—Hey, estoy tratando de comenzar una relación aquí—dijo Robin—Starfire me gusta mucho y quiero que esta noche sea perfecta. Mientras más pronto lo entiendan más fácil será todo esto. Quiero decir ¿Es realmente tan malo tener que sentarte al lado de Raven?

— ¡Robin, nosotros no nos llevamos bien!— exclamo Chico Bestia—Ella es como gasolina y yo el fuego, nunca debemos estar cerca uno del otro.

—Pero al menos se acostumbraron a ser amigos…más o menos— dijo Robin—¿Qué diablos me perdí entre ustedes dos?

—No pasó nada— murmuro Chico Bestia—Simplemente no nos toleramos el uno al otro, eso es todo.

—Wow… ¿Realmente no se toleran el uno al otro?—pregunto Robin. El joven maravilla no tenía idea de que sus dos compañeros de equipo se despreciaran de esa manera.

—Bueno, yo no le agrado a ella— comenzó a explicar Chico Bestia mientras que con el tenedor jugaba un poco con su comida— Así que ¿Por qué molestarme en tratar de agradarle?

Justo en ese momento ambas chicas regresaron. Raven parecía mucho más calmada y aliviada cuando regreso. Robin rápidamente se puso de pie y ayudo a Starfire a tomar asiento. Chico Bestia estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, sin embargo la hechicera lo detuvo.

—No te preocupes, puedo sentarme— dijo ella tranquilamente.

—Está bien— contesto Chico Bestia tomando asiento nuevamente.

Finalmente ambas parejas habían terminado de cenar y aún tenían espacio para el postre. Se les dio a cada uno un menú y pronto comenzaron a revisarlo. Todo se veía bastante delicioso, era una pena que solo podían escoger uno ya que sus estómagos no podrían aguantar tanto…

Excepto por Starfire, si pudiera hubiera pedido todo lo que había en el menú.

— ¿Y qué van a ordenar?— pregunto la camarera.

—Yo quiero el pastel de queso— dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

—Yo quiero el brownie de cereza, pero en lugar de jarabe de caramelo ¿Podría ponerle mostaza?

La camarera tan solo se limitó a ver a Starfire, casi pensando que se trataba de una broma. Mirando a los demás héroes en la mesa se dio cuenta de que la princesa no estaba bromeando.

—Oh…de acuerdo— dijo finalmente la camarera sin preguntar. Ahora su atención estaba centrada en Chico Bestia y Raven.

—Mousse de chocolate, por favor—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, sin poder evitar mirarse uno al otro bastante sorprendido.

—Está bien, estaré de vuelta en un minuto— anuncio la camarera con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba.

— ¿Te gusta el mousse de chocolate?—pregunto Chico Bestia.

—Uh…si—respondió la empática un poco ruborizada. El mousse de chocolate era en secreto su comida favorita—Yo no sabía que también te gustaba.

— ¿Estas bromeando? Me encanta—dijo Chico Bestia—Yo nunca me hubiera imaginado que te gustara.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tengo prohibido que me gusten los postres?— pregunto Raven bastante molesta.

—No, es solo que no lo sabía— respondió Chico Bestia hostilmente—Caray, no tienes por qué enojarte.

—No estoy enojada—dijo apartando la mirada de él y tomando un sorbo de agua, con eso la conversación había llegado a su fin. Robin secretamente suspiro en su interior, los dos casi habían tenido una conversación decente, allí iban sus esperanzas de tener una noche civilizada.

Los postres llegaron rápido. Algunos de los chefs salieron para ver si Starfire realmente comería su brownie con mostaza. Por supuesto que lo hizo y cada uno de ellos se sintió un poco enfermo. Mientras que Chico Bestia y Raven casi se mueren cuando vieron lo que la camarera les trajo. Un mousse de chocolate y dos cucharas.

—Uh…disculpe, pero pedimos dos— señalo Raven.

—Oh, lo siento— respondió la camarera—Pensé que solo querían uno ya que lo dijeron al mismo tiempo. Además este es el último ¿Quieres que te traiga algo más?

—No, así está bien—contesto Raven.

Cada uno de ellos comenzó a comer sus postres, menos Raven quien simplemente decidió saltarse todo el asunto. Chico Bestia tuvo que admitir que no se sentía bien comerse el postre ahora sabiendo que era una de las comidas favoritas de la hechicera. Rápidamente le tendió la otra cuchara.

—Podemos compartirlo— dijo Chico Bestia—Yo comeré de este lado y tú puedes comer del otro lado.

—Así estoy bien— dijo Raven apartando la mirada de la cuchara.

—Vamos, sé que te gusta esto ¿Por qué no darte el gusto de vez en cuando?

Raven lo miro a él y luego a la cuchara. Ella vacilantemente la tomo entre su mano y volvió a mirar a Chico Bestia. El changeling tan solo le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a comer nuevamente. La hechicera lentamente tomo una cucharada y se la metió en la boca. Ella se vio obligada a contener un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir el sabor de chocolate. Este fue el mejor mousse de chocolate que había probado en su vida Poco a poco tomo otra cucharada.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad.

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
